As Transições
by Yellowred
Summary: ::ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO::Pequenas partes na vida de uma Malfoy e uma Weasley. Onde tudo pode acontecer, mas onde nada é permitido...
1. Default Chapter

**Notas: **Cada capítulo foi escrito individualmente e pode, sem problemas, ser lido separadamente. Ou seja, eu juntei algumas songs e shortfics e montei uma fic. Por isso pode haver algum espaço de tempo entre um capítulo e outro, como também alguns fatos não explicados. 

A junção foi feita devido a pedidos pela continuação de _"Não sabia"_ e também pelo começo de _"Vendo estrelas"_. Esta segunda contém cenas NC-17, e quem não gostar desse tipo de gênero pode tranqüilamente pular este capítulo.

**As Transições**

**Capítulo um – Juramentos no silêncio**

_Música: This I promise you – N'Sync (incompleta)_

Ela podia ouvir a gritaria. Podia ouvir pessoas pedindo por socorro, chamando por nomes; desesperadas e amedrontadas. Tapava os ouvidos em busca de proteção das coisas medonhas, mas mesmo assim as imagens não paravam de surgir em sua cabeça: lágrimas, cortes e flashes de luz. Até que Rony abriu uma pequena porta, que ela não conhecia, e a jogou para dentro.

-Não se mexa! – ele sussurrou, antes de trancá-la no escuro. Poderia estar segura naquele lugar que não ousava olhar, mas o que mais queria era morrer...

Dois anos. Esse era o tempo que Lord Voldemort demorou para armar seu plano e para atacar Hogwarts. Fim do sexto ano do mais perseguido: Harry Potter. 

Parecia inacreditável ser acordada por mãos a lhe sacudirem, e depois entrar no que pareciam ser campos de guerra: os corredores da escola.

Gina mal sabia o que estava acontecendo, só andava porque Rony lhe puxava e viu cenas que duvidou que algum dia iria esquecer. E agora estava ali, trancada em algum lugar que ela não fazia idéia de onde ficava. Estava em uma escuridão completa.

Até que, por alguns segundos, uma luz invadiu o lugar e ela pôde ver um reflexo platinado. Gina reprimiu um grito e ficou olhando apavorada, enquanto alguém entrava no pequeno esconderijo que ela estava. 

Ele se ajeitou perto dela, já que não havia muito espaço. Então a fitou com a pouca claridade que havia no lugar.

-Malfoy? – ela perguntou.

-Sim, garota. Como você sabe? Quem é você? – disse com a voz arrastada de sempre.

-Ninguém aqui na escola tem cabelos iguais aos seus. – ela sussurrou – Eu sou Gina Weasley. E o que você está fazendo aqui? – No momento que terminou, se deu conta do que havia feito: havia se entregado para o inimigo, afinal, Draco Malfoy era o filho de Lúcio Malfoy, e ela colocava a mão no fogo de como o Malfoy pai estava lá, fazendo papel de Comensal.

-Ora, Weasley, o mesmo que você! – agora que sabia tratar-se de uma Weasley, não daria mole – Ou você acha que eu iria ficar dando sopa para aqueles malditos Dementadores?

_"Dementadores..."_ ela pensou. Isso justificava a tristeza que sentia naquele momento. Gina fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu sua cabeça rodar. _"Está tudo errado...". _ Com a voz abafada pelas mãos, murmurou:

-Eu quero sair daqui... – ela sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrendo pelo rosto, mas não soltou nenhum soluço ou gemido.

-Saia. – Draco respondeu seco – Garanto que lá fora não está melhor que aqui. Aliás, como você sabia sobre este esconderijo? Apenas os Monitores conhecem esta sala, e só eu sabia deste esconderijo.

-Eu nem ao menos sei onde estamos, seu nojento. Rony me jogou aqui. – suas emoções estavam aflorando a toda, e agora ela havia explodido numa raiva contida – Você acha que eu iria reparar no caminho que seguia, ou em quantos andares descia, com um monte de gente se atacando ao meu redor? Eu mal me lembro com que roupa estou, Malfoy, então não me encha! – desta vez ela começou a soluçar e tremer, e não controlava suas lágrimas.

-Weasley te jogou aqui.... – ele disse raciocinando. Ignorou o choro – Só pode ter sido a Granger que descobriu este esconderijo, maldita. Ninguém o conhecida.

Gina não ouvia o que Draco falava. Ela só conseguia distinguir gritos e gemidos, vozes maléficas de socorro junto com cenas de bruxos desesperados aos prantos, que lhe vinham a toda hora à cabeça. Ela daria tudo para ser cega naquele momento.

**When the visions around you**

_Quando tudo o que você vê à sua volta_

**Bring tears to your eyes**

_Trouxerem lágrimas aos seus olhos_

**And all that surround you**

_E tudo ao seu redor_

**Are secrets and lies**

_São segredos e mentiras_

-Se esses exagerados soluços não pararem, vão nos descobrir! – ele sussurrou de um modo áspero e grosso. Queria por demais abrir a passagem e jogar Gina para fora, mas temia ser descoberto.

Gina continuou a chorar, e cada vez mais ele se irritava. Até que ouviram um barulho. Era certeza de que a sala dos Monitores havia sido invadida e se ela não parasse seriam descobertos.

-Malf... – começou, a voz chorosa.

Ele colocou a mão sobre sua boca, num gesto nada delicado e ela não se mexeu. Por instantes, Draco imaginou que nada aconteceria, que continuariam ali sem serem descobertos, quando tudo se iluminou.

-Ora, ora! Dois ratinhos! – começou um bruxos de vestes negras inconfundíveis: um Comensal da Morte. – Já fui Monitor aqui, conheço isto!

-Pois então, tchau! – Draco falou – Meu pai mandou-me aqui, dê o fora! – ele parecia passar mais coragem do que tinha, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

-Oh, se não é o precioso filho do Malfoy! Você deveria estar lutando, garoto, vamos! E quem é essa? – disse apontando para Gina.

Pela primeira vez Draco pode ver Gina claramente. O cabelo ruivo bagunçado e molhado pelas lágrimas, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, a boca tremendo. Ele pôde ver em seus olhos como ela o odiava, mas como também estava pedindo por socorro naquele momento. Sentiu o peso daquele pedido silencioso de clemência, mas sentiu mais ainda o brilho que os olhos castanhos estava lhe oferecendo. Draco não saberia explicar como tendo o rosto pálido e triste, poderia ter os olhos tão vivos. Ficou fascinado.

-Você pode – ele começou, ainda a encarando. 

Gina percebendo o que ele iria dizer, abaixou a cabeça novamente; estava pronta para se entregar. Mas então Draco não teve certeza de nada. Ele queria por demais ver novamente o brilho daquele olhar. Sabia nunca ter se sentido tão estranho por um par de olhos.

-Fale, garoto! Não temos tempo  - o bruxo do lado de fora gritou.

-Pode cair fora! – ele decidiu – Nós vamos ficar aqui porque meu pai mandou. – mentiu – Ela e eu. – foi preciso realmente escutar sua voz para ter certeza de que estava fazendo aquilo.

O bruxo assentiu. Poderia até ser humilhação tudo aquilo, mas ele preferia se redimir diante de um garoto, a ter que aturar depois Lúcio Malfoy.

-Faça algum feitiço para que ninguém abra isso! Seja esperto! – disse enquanto fechava a passagem.

_"Está feito. Salvei uma Weasley"_ ele pensou enquanto voltava à escuridão.

**I'll be you strength**

_Eu serei sua força_

**I'll give you hope**

_Eu lhe darei esperança_

Gina piscou no escuro. Ou havia batido com a cabeça enquanto Rony a trazia, ou ela tinha mesmo acabado de ver Draco Malfoy salvando-a de um Comensal. Enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto com a manga de sua capa, Gina perguntou-se se aquele era mesmo Draco Malfoy. O Draco Malfoy que sempre abominara Weasley's e grifinórios, o Malfoy que brigava com seu irmão Rony desde que eles haviam entrado em Hogwarts, o Malfoy que ela sempre odiou.

_"Por que ele fez isso?"_ perguntou-se. Abaixou a cabeça novamente, escondendo seu rosto entre as vestes. Não, ela não o odiava mais. Era impossível odiar alguém que lhe salva a vida, impossível não começar a achar que a pessoa era alguém bom de coração, alguém amigo.

Ela quis agradecer. Parecia o certo a se fazer, já que se ele tivesse denunciado quem ela era, provavelmente o Comensal a teria levado, e sabe se lá o que teria feito com a jovem Weasley, filha de um dos que mais abominava as artes das trevas.

-Obrigada, Mal... – ela começou.

-Cale a boca, Weasley. – Draco interrompeu – Será que você não percebeu que por sua culpa quase fomos pegos? – Gina quis dizer que _ele_ que estava fazendo barulho naquele momento, mas a voz do garoto parecia tão feroz que ela se calou. – Não fique agradecida por eu tê-la livrado daquele Comensal, eu ainda posso te jogar fora daqui.

Bem, agora Gina não achava que Draco poderia ser alguém com um bom coração, definitivamente não. Agora ela o achava um estúpido, grosso, insensível, arrogante e idiota, além de querer lhe quebrar a cara. Mas o restinho de agradecimento que lhe restava por ele tê-la acobertado, a fez controlar um pouco seus nervos.

-Faça isso, Malfoy. – ela sussurrou – Então eu irei até seu pai e direi que o filhinho dele está se escondendo de medo, fugindo igual a uma garotinha. 

Se ele não a tivesse tratado mal, Gina lhe seria grata pelo resto da vida, mas aprendera com seus seis irmãos que não se levava para casa um desaforo daqueles e muito menos um de Draco Malfoy.

Mas aquilo não o irritou. 

-Língua afiada, hein? Preferia quando você fazia o papel da vítima condenada à morte. Combina muito mais com a imagem de santa que você tenta passar ao Potter.

-Eu não tento passar imagem nenhuma. Eu simplesmente – ela parou. Não iria dizer justo ao Malfoy, que quando ficava perto de Harry, não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra inteira ou não conseguia controlar direito suas mãos. – Não enche...

Ficaram em silêncio. Logo os sons das batalhas que ocorriam fora podiam ser ouvidas e Gina começara a sentir novamente o clima tenso que inundava Hogwarts inteira. Uma tristeza dominava seu coração, e ela desejava estar perto de Rony, de seus amigos. O efeito que a presença dos Dementadores provocavam era terrível, e fortes sentimentos de terror começaram a lhe perturbar.

-Estou com medo... – ela conseguiu soltar, baixinho.

Draco ouviu o apelo de Gina, mas ele tentou deixar de lado. Já bastavam seus tormentos e aflições, agora precisaria agüentar mais aquilo? _"Se eu tivesse uma boa barra de chocolate, resolveria o problema..."_ desejou. Até que teve uma idéia. Começou a se mexer no escuro, procurando a pequena porta para sair.

-Malfoy? – Gina chamou.

-Que foi, garota? – ele se perguntava por que não havia entregado aquele monte de cabelos vermelhos para o Comensal. Ela estava lhe dando nos nervos. _"Ah sim, por causa de um maldito brilho diferente no olhar você acha que pode aturar uma Weasley... Está ficando idiota, Draco?"_ recriminou-se.

-Você vai sair?

Ele notou um vestígio de choro na voz da garota. _"Por que garotas tendem a chorar em momentos tensos? Será que não podem controlar o fluxo de lágrimas em situações torturantes? Ou não podem expressar sua angustia de outro modo que não seja tão irritante?"_.

-Eu preciso de chocolate. – ele murmurou irritado. – Senão essa maldita melancolia causada pelos Dementadores me trará uma ira tão grande que eu poderei perder a paciência com esse seu choro insuportável!

Gina ignorou o último comentário e fez uma anotação mental de que nunca mais deveria fazer julgamentos precipitados sobre um Malfoy. _"De onde eu tirei a idéia de que ele me ajudou por ser alguém bom?"_ perguntou-se.

-Posso ir junto? – ela disse em um fio de voz, tendo certeza de que ele não a levaria.

Draco poderia inventar mil desculpas: de que a sua capa da invisibilidade era pequena demais para duas pessoas (o que era mentira), ou de que não a suportaria chorando ao seu lado (o que era verdade), ou poderia simplesmente dizer que depois de pegar o chocolate, iria atrás do pai.

Mas de algum modo ele se sentia responsável pela garota. Havia evitado uma vez que ela fosse capturada, agora a deixaria ali para que continuasse chorando e fosse pega por outro daqueles nojentos servos de Voldemort? _"Bom, isso não seria uma má idéia..."_. Mas o pouco vestígio de que Draco não era igual ao pai, prevaleceu. Ele levaria a garota escandalosa em sua busca.

-Escute, – disse aproximando-se de Gina, antes que mudasse de idéia – vamos até a cozinha com minha capa. Provavelmente ela ainda não foi invadida, então poderemos pegar algumas barras de chocolate e assim conseguiremos fugir daqui sem que o efeito deprimente dos Dementadores nos domine, entendeu?

-Eu... Eu não posso deixar Rony para trás. Ele está no meio disso tudo e...

-Bom, então fique aí. – Draco dera as costas para Gina e iria abrir a porta, quando cegamente ela lhe pegou pelo braço.

-Espere. – pediu – Como você pensa em sair do castelo?

-Há uma passagem secreta para Hogsmeade. – ele começava a ficar impaciente.

Gina sabia dessa passagem. Ela mesma já havia caminhado por ela em seus raros momentos sozinha com Harry. Aliás, em seu _único_ momento sozinha com o moreno, onde ela ficou o tempo inteira calada e tropeçando no escuro. Ela sabia que não era hora para questionários, mas estava curiosa em saber como Draco conhecia uma passagem que Harry jurava poucos conhecerem.

-Como você sabe disso? – perguntou.

Draco fez menção de não responder e sair de lá, largando a garota, mas acabou dizendo:

-Alguns sonserinos roubaram um mapa da sala de Filch que contêm várias saídas de Hogwarts. Satisfeita?

Ele nem a esperou responder. Agarrou sua mão e os cobriu com a capa, saindo pela porta. Não perceberam, mas toda vez que conversavam a angústia que os Dementadores causavam parecia diminuir.

Logo que saíram no corredor, seus corações gelaram. Não havia muito sangue, pois lutas de bruxos e ainda mais com Comensais, tendem a ser diretas: morte. Felizmente, ela via que a maioria apenas gemia de algum mal, ou gritava por dor, mas estavam vivos. Porém, duas ou três vezes, Gina cruzou o olhar com corpos que ela tinha certeza que estavam sem vida, e quase hesitou. Mas a mão de Draco que a puxava fortemente lhe dava um restinho de força e um pouco de coragem para seguir pelos corredores escuros, que já não tinham mais Comensais, só os vestígios do terror que haviam provocado.

**Keeping you faith when it's gone**

Manterei sua fé quando você a perder 

**The one you should call**

O único que você chamaria 

**Was standing here all along**

Estarei aqui por todo tempo A todo momento Gina tropeçava ou reprimia um grito de horror. Sempre Draco a puxava e a levava pelo braço, até que vendo que isso não adiantaria, a pegou pela mão e continuou a escapar furtivamente pelos corredores. O movimento de pessoas era pouco, deixando o ar sombrio. Eram alguns Aurores feridos, rastejando em busca de ajuda, ou até algum aluno assustado correndo. Ninguém raciocinava lucidamente. O efeito causado pelos Dementadores era claro. Mas não se podia saber exatamente se os feridos deveriam comemorar a solidão ou esperar por algo pior. Silêncio nem sempre é sinal de abandono. 

Apesar de todo esse clima, Draco não desistia de continuar a fugir. Pensou duas ou três vezes em largar o braço de Gina e deixá-la sozinha, mas quando a pegou pela mão, sentiu cada pelo de sua nuca arrepiar, e não pôde mais soltar. Ficou dizendo a si mesmo que continuava a levá-la porque não queria uma morte na consciência, mas sabia que só continuava porque estava gostando de estar ligado à ruiva.

And I will take you in my arms E eu a pegarei em meus braços 

**And hold you right where you belong**

E a abraçarei aonde quer que você for 

**'Til the day my file is through**

Até o ultimo dia da minha vida 

**This I promise you**

Isto eu lhe prometo 

Finalmente chegaram à cozinha. Estava vazia, mas muitos utensílios podiam ser vistos no chão. Gina sentiu uma leve tristeza, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com os elfos-domésticos.

-Você acha que há chocolate aqui? – ela sussurrou. Queria loucamente se agarrar a alguma coisa, pois estava tremendo de medo daquela escuridão sombria. Mas seus sentidos indicavam que Malfoy não era o tipo do garoto sensível que gostava de proteger garotinhas medrosas – apesar dele tê-la pegado pela mão e a conduzido bravamente até ali. Ela poderia estar enganada.

-Claro – ele cortou – Estamos perto da Páscoa, você acha que a escola não teria chocolate para o feriado? – _"Bom, talvez esse ano não haja feriado na escola, talvez não haja escola..."_.

-Eu não sei se é seguro começarmos a procurar. Talvez possa haver Comensais por aí, escondidos. -  tão grande era o medo de Gina, que nem havia notado que ainda segurava a mão de Draco, e que a apertava fortemente.

Porém, por mais que o louro estivesse incomodado com aquele contato íntimo, não conseguia soltar a mão de Gina. Era como se tivesse assumido um compromisso para protegê-la, como se no momento em que a salvou do Comensal, sua vida lhe pertencesse.

Draco a puxou e começaram a procurar alguma barra de chocolate pelos armários. Tentativas frustradas, angústias aumentando.

-Droga! Não tem um maldito doce por aqui? – ele reclamou.

-Podemos conjurar um chocolate. – ela disse, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia e eles não haviam pensado nela antes.

-Não dá. Para dar o efeito certo é necessário o doce não conjurado, real, compreende?

-Sei.

-Sei o quê?

-Ah, Malfoy, não enche! – ela deu um sorriso a meio fio.

-Viu? Eles já estão indo embora. Você conseguiu sorrir. – ele fechou a boca o mais rápido que pode. Por que fora comentar que a vira sorrir? _"Droga"_ pensou. Tinha que evitar palavras calorosas. _"Foi esse aperto de mãos, eu não posso ter intimidades com uma Weasley..."_.

Gina corou. Por meros dois segundos se esqueceu que poderia morrer e entregou suas emoções ao pequeno e descuidado comentário de Draco. Ora, por que ela estava corando? Sorrira sim, e daí? _"Gina Weasley, se não tivesse escuro eu te tacava um _Avada..._ Se Draco Malfoy te visse corar eu te matava..."_.

-Bem, então não precisamos do chocolate. Vamos embora.

Draco a olhou. Seu rosto era quase imperceptível na escuridão, mas conseguia ter uma visão suficiente dos olhos de Gina para saber que a força que ela colocava nas palavras não era verdadeira. Sim, ela ainda continuava a temer, ele pôde ver por seus olhos inseguros.

Percebeu que foi muito idiota em querer ir buscar chocolate. Ora, se ele conseguiu ir até ali sobre a pressão dos Dementadores, conseguiria muito bem ter ido para passagem sem chocolate nenhum. Aquilo fora perda de tempo total. Mas não disse nada, odiava admitir que estava errado. Ainda mais para uma Weasley.

-Vamos. – murmurou enquanto agarrava a mão de Gina novamente. Não sabia realmente porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas sabia que o impulso fora dado por causa da tristeza que vira nos olhos castanhos da garota. Não queria admitir, mas estava preocupado.

Foram novamente aos tropeços pelos corredores, desta vez praticamente vazios. Aquela não era uma parte muito conhecida de Hogwarts, os aposentos dos elfos, então não houvera nenhuma batalha por ali. Até que finalmente chegaram à passagem para Hogsmead. Draco murmurou a senha rapidamente, e quando a fenda se mostrou, ele entrou, puxando Gina.

Disse a senha para fechar a passagem, e quando ela já estava quase fechada, sentiu a capa deslizar e viu Gina voltando para o castelo.

-Desculpe. – ela murmurou, antes que não pudessem mais se ver – Eu não sairia sem a capa, se fosse você. 

Gina viu que Draco iria começar a soltar uma eternidade de palavras nada amigáveis, mas não se importou. Agora já havia feito. Agradeceria pela vida toda por ele tê-la ajudado, mas não poderia de jeito nenhum deixar Rony por aí, não conseguiria. Por mais que soubesse no fundinho, que com Mione e Harry o irmão estaria bem, não tirava da cabeça a preocupação de que poderia acabar se metendo em alguma confusão. E ela, em seus medos e suas ilusões, achava que poderia ajudar o irmão.

Cobriu-se novamente com a capa de Draco, tornando-se invisível. Ainda estava meio desorientada por ter enganado o sonserino, mas estava determinada em seu objetivo, por mais que ele fosse infundável. Tentou olhar o menos possível para alguns corpos que jaziam caídos nos corredores em que passava e concentrou-se no objetivo de encontrar o irmão.

Suas mãos suavam frias, agarradas no gelado tecido da capa. Sentia vontade de voltar correndo para perto de alguém, mas a única pessoa sã que se encontrava ali era Draco, e Gina não voltaria até lá. Já havia avançado bastante.

Até que não agüentou. Alguma coisa estava fazendo com que seu medo ficasse maior, com que suas dores aumentassem e com que ela já não tivesse mais esperança nenhuma. Devagar, apoiou-se na parede e foi escorregando até que suas pernas tocassem o chão. Reflexos do sofrimento das pessoas apareciam em flashes em sua cabeça e ela sofria junto com eles.

Estava quase encolhendo sua cabeça nas pernas, quando notou uma presença: um Dementador. Não estava a mais do que três metros e vinha em sua direção. Leve como uma pena, parecia flutuar ao invés dos passos pesados que qualquer figura daquele tamanho fazia. Gina soube o porquê de sua súbita tristeza e certificou-se com amargura de que ele já a vira. Não tinha certeza se a criatura podia ver realmente, pois ela ainda estava com a capa, apesar de sua cabeça estar descoberta. Mas de algum modo sabia que a criatura podia sentir, e sabia de sua presença.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar espontaneamente pelos olhos de Gina, e ela não sabia se aquilo era por causa das imagens torturantes em sua mente ou se era causada pela certeza de que acabaria. Afinal, o Dementador à sua frente só poderia fazer uma coisa: dar-lhe um beijo. O que significava o fim de sua alma.

Sabia que a única coisa que lhe restava a fazer era lançar um feitiço, lançar um Patrono. Mas onde Gina poderia achar um momento feliz em suas lembranças, se flashes assustadores os embaraçava? _"Não é justo..." _pensou. 

Cada passo dado, cada centímetro mais próximo era tremendamente alucinante para Gina. Ela só conseguia, agora, sentir a profunda depressão que tomava conta de si, de seu corpo e mente. Não havia esperança de salvação.

"Droga!" ele pensou. Seu primeiro patrono havia falhado. Justamente porque a única coisa que ele conseguia ter na cabeça era a vida de Gina, e Draco não sabia se isso era um motivo de felicidade, ou de desespero. Mas na segunda tentativa, quando o Dementador já havia se voltado para ele, e seus efeitos começavam a ficar mais fortes, Draco conseguiu ter um pensamento feliz ao constatar que: seu pai odiaria que ele salvasse uma Weasley; e ele adoraria ver o pai nervoso. 

-_Expecto Patronum!_ – gritou pela segunda vez.

Desta vez um espectro de uma águia saiu de sua varinha, rodeando o Dementador, que confuso, pôs-se a caminhar para trás. Até que sumiu, virando um corredor. 

Draco respirou fundo algumas vezes. Se não tivesse conseguido naquela hora, sabia que não poderia ter uma terceira chance, já que notava que seu corpo e mente estavam sucumbindo ao efeito devastador causado pela criatura.

Tentou ignorar, mas sabia que conseguira resistir mais do que o normal por ter  novamente a vida de Gina em suas mãos. Ela havia, sem ao menos saber, quebrado uma camada de proteção nos sentimentos de Draco. Agora ele sabia que se preocupava, pois lutando contra sua vontade de escapar, havia voltado para o castelo para buscá-la. E se Draco Malfoy se preocupava com algo, era porque gostava.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego, caminhou lentamente até Gina, que ainda parecia esperar por algum ataque vindo do Dementador, pois mantinha sua cabeça baixa entre as pernas, e comprimia os braços junto ao corpo. Draco tocou em seu braço, puxando-o, fazendo com que Gina desse um grito de desespero.

-Calma. – falou – Não vou te beijar. Apesar de que do _meu beijo_ você iria gostar. – até num momento como aquele, ele tinha que fazer piadas.

Num impulso, numa busca pela certeza de que ainda permanecia viva, Gina se agarrou a Draco, apertando seu corpo contra o dele, deixando as lágrimas fluírem mais e mais. Ele a havia salvado. Podia se dizer que cada gota de lágrima de Gina era uma passagem da mudança que ocorria em seu coração. Todo o ódio que sentia ou que poderia vir a sentir por Malfoy esvaneceu-se, e sabia que lhe deveria para sempre sua vida.

Draco sentia-se forte ao ter o corpo frágil de Gina soluçando em seu colo. Ele parecia gostar de ser responsável pela garota.

-Obrigada. – ela murmurou, quando conseguiu controlar-se. Alguns tremores ainda percorriam seu corpo, mas agora sua fé num final feliz parecia maior.

-Sabia que é perigoso enganar um Malfoy daquele jeito? – perguntou com a voz descontraída.

-Sabia. – Gina respondeu, entrando no jogo – Sabia que eu lhe devo minha vida agora?

Ele deu um sorriso a meio fio, típico de Draco.

-Sabia. Você me pertence agora.

Gina o encarou com um olhar de "não é bem assim", nada convincente. Poderiam ficar ali e discutir aquilo com muita calma, já que seus corações pareciam curados a todos os sofrimentos que presenciaram anteriormente. Mas estavam cientes de que a guerra ainda continuava, e eles não poderiam fugir dela.

Porém, um juramente fora feito em silêncio ali, no momento em que Draco estendia a mão para Gina, e acontecesse o que acontecesse, estariam unidos para sempre.

**I give you my word**

_Eu te dou minha palavra_****

**I give you my heart**

_Eu te dou meu coração_****

**This I a battle we've won**

_Essa é uma batalha que já ganhamos_****

**And with this vow**

_E com este juramento_****

**Forever has now begun**

_O eterno tem começo agora_

Nenhum beijo ou palavra de carinho trocada. A guerra havia terminado e Draco e Gina não se encontraram mais. Voldemort havia sido derrotado e toda a treva que havia se espalhado pelo mundo mágico ia se extinguindo aos poucos, assim como Hogwarts era reformada. 

Para alegria dos alunos, as aulas foram canceladas e todos foram  passados para os anos seguintes, alguns com méritos pela ajuda na guerra, outros com condolências pelos parentes perdidos. Enfim, tudo voltava a ser normal. Quase normal.

Um fato muito incomum surgira. Um dos integrantes dos Malfoy não conseguia tirar da cabeça a pequena garota de cabelos vermelhos que lhe devia a vida. Assim como a jovem Weasley não parava de sonhar com um astuto sonserino. O mundo parecia estar mudando.

E em Hogwarts, onde coisas fantásticas costumam acontecer, é que esse casal vai se encontrar novamente, para darem continuidade aos seus estudos, para cumprirem o juramento de protegerem um ao outro... Pois seus corações agora, já não lhe pertenciam.

_"N/A: Capítulo feito especialmente para Lien Li. Por ter escrito comigo o capítulo seguinte e por ser tão paciente na hora de betar minhas fics". =)_


	2. Vendo estrelas

_"N/A: Capítulo com cenas **NC-17,** escrito em pareceria com **Lien Li**"._

****__

**Capítulo 2 – Vendo estrelas**

Fazia três meses que Gina ia todas as noites ali. Arriscava ser pega por Filch e sua esperta gata, mas sempre ia. 

Vinha namorando Draco Malfoy todo esse tempo. E se qualquer um perguntasse como tudo começou, o ódio sendo trocado por amor, ela saberia contar, detalhe por detalhe. Mas hoje, sentada em uma velha poltrona, Gina estava tão distraída, que se perderia no assunto. 

Talvez fosse pela noite pouco silenciosa que o dormitório feminino do sexto ano teve, já que sua amiga não a deixou dormir chorando por mais um dos seus namorados. Ou talvez pela bronca que levou de Snape por quase ter derramado pó de asa de morcego em sua poção: aquilo faria a sala inteira explodir. Por sorte Colin viu e a avisou, mas Snape também tinha visto e aquilo rendeu quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória e várias espetadas orais do prof. de Poções.

Ela até poderia não ter ido hoje se encontrar com Draco, mas sabia que ele ficaria irritado, e uma coisa que não se deve fazer com um Malfoy é o deixar irritado.

_"Mas ele está atrasado!"_ ela pensou, enquanto transformava pela milésima vez a poltrona à sua frente numa cama. Fazia isso por estar morrendo de sono, mas sempre desistia de se deitar. Era possível Draco chegar e não acordá-la, e depois ela se atrasar para o passeio de Hogsmeade, já que no outro dia seria sábado. Então ficou ali, os olhos quase se fechando de sono, esperando pelo sonserino.

Até que, finalmente, ouviu um barulho por trás, e depois de espichar a cabeça, viu Draco entrando. Na distração acabou deixando a poltrona à sua frente transformada em cama e se levantou indo até ele.

- Olá – ele falou.

Fosse outro dia, Gina já começaria a brigar com ele pela demora, mas ela estava por demais cansada para ficar discutindo horários. Só queria ficar um pouquinho aconchegada nos braços dele e logo ir dormir.

- Olá – ela disse se aproximando para um beijo. – Estava frio nas masmorras?

- Sim, por quê?

- Seus lábios estão gelados... – ela comentou. 

Ele lhe encarou com um sorriso zombeteiro, que Gina não entendeu, e foi se sentar na poltrona onde ela estava.

- Para que essa cama? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, - disse enquanto deitava - eu não tinha nada para fazer enquanto você não vinha. Fiquei praticando. Não ando muito bem em Transfiguração...

- Sei... – falou Draco.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? Você tá estranho!

Ele se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela, segurando seu braço.

- Estranho, por quê?

Agora eles estavam deitados, Gina olhava para o teto, sonolenta, enquanto Draco apoiava sua cabeça na mão, o corpo virado para o lado de Gina.

- Não sei... – ela se sentou – Você parece estar querendo aprontar algo. Aliás, você sempre parece estar querendo aprontar algo... Mas hoje...

- Você parece estar com sono.

- Estou. Naly não me deixou dormir contando mil vezes como foi que o décimo namorado dela a deixou. Eu estava quase dormindo em cima dela, mas ela continuava a falar e chorar e... – Gina sentiu um arrepio. Algo gelado encostara-se ao seu pescoço – O que você está fazendo, Draco Malfoy? – disse virando a cabeça para trás.

Ele nem pôde responder, pois logo que ela se virou encontrou seus lábios e partiram para um longo beijo. Ela virou para o lado dele e sentiu-se sendo envolvida pelos seus braços. Normalmente Draco apertava sua cintura, juntando-a mais a ele, mas naquela hora apertava mais forte ainda, e Gina percebeu.

Ela murmurou, ainda entre os lábios dele:

- Acho melhor eu acender a lareira. Você ainda está com frio?

Draco observou irritado enquanto ela procurava a varinha entre as vestes e acendia a lareira. Logo que acabou, viu-se puxada para junto dele novamente. 

- Você me ama? – perguntou antes de beijá-la.

Ela estava o achando estranho demais mesmo, então se soltou dos braços e beijos dele.

- Por que disso agora?

Ele fez um movimento de desistência e pôs as pernas para fora da cama.

- Porque eu te amo.

Gina mal percebera que era a primeira vez que ele falava isso, já que naquele momento só estava desejando sua cama e seu travesseiro macio.

- Hum... – ela também não notou a cara de espanto que Draco fez ao seu lado.

- Você só diz isso? 

- Por quê?

- Oh, esquece...

- Você vai a Hogsmeade amanhã?

- Estava planejando outras coisas, - ele olhou para cara de sono de Gina - mas pelo jeito não vão dar certo. Acho que vou sim.

- Eu vou com Naly, então. Queria que a gente pudesse ir junto...

- É.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir... não estamos muito animados hoje, não é?!

- Diga isso de você. – ele falou se levantando.

- O quê?

- Nada, Gina. Você precisa dormir, vamos...

Os dois, então saíram da sala e logo cada um estava em seu dormitório.

E foi quando Gina já estava quase dormindo, em sua cama, que ela se deu conta do que Draco havia dito. _"Ele disse que me ama..."._ Ela ficou tão contente que pensou que não conseguiria mais dormir, mas assim que fechou os olhos novamente, caiu no sono.

No dia seguinte, à noite, Gina ia novamente à sala se encontrar com Draco. Desta vez ela não estava sonolenta, pelo contrário, estava bem alegre por ter tido uma ótima tarde em Hogsmeade. Já estavam em pleno inverno, então o clima era de bastante frio. Por isso, Gina vinha batendo os dentes e esfregando as mãos, já que os corredores estavam tão frios quanto as masmorras.

Ela deu uma leve batida na porta e entrou, olhando os corredores. Logo sorriu ao ver que Draco já estava lá com a lareira acesa. _"Acho que hoje ele não está estranho como ontem"._

- Olá!

- Oi, Gina.

Ela viu que a cama ainda estava por ali e não pôde deixar de achar graça da impaciência que estava ontem.

- Eu devia estar uma chata ontem, não é?! – ela disse depois de beijá-lo.

- Aham, estava sim, Srta. Weasley. Uma perfeita chata, estraga prazeres!

- Nossa – ela disse brincando – não achei que era tanto assim.

- Quem sabe você compensa hoje... – ele lhe disse, sorrindo.

- Ah, é?! Mas primeiro me diga novamente o que você disse ontem. – ela disse se deitando ao lado dele.

- Que eu te amo?

- É, que você me ama.

- E se não for mais verdade, e se hoje eu não te amar mais?

- Aí não tem problema, eu amo por nós dois. – ela disse se jogando em cima dele, que fez uma cara feia – Que foi?

- Você deu uma cotovelada no meu estômago!

- Oh, desculpa... – disse fazendo cara de arrependida e saindo de cima dele.

- Não tem problema, eu te ensino.

- Ensina o...

Gina nem teve tempo de terminar, pois Draco já foi se virando, ficando em cima dela. Ele era pesado e ela sentia bem o corpo dele colado nela, mas por alguma razão não se incomodou com isso.

- Aprendeu?

- Aprendi... – ela disse rindo. 

- Você quer que eu diga?

- Diga o quê? – ela perguntou tirando uma mecha do olho dele.

- Que eu te amo?

- Você já disse ontem. Boba fui eu, que não aproveitei o momento...

- Mas nós podemos aproveitar agora. 

- Eu te amo... – ela disse, enquanto sentia a mão dele percorrendo suas costas.

Ele mal esperou ela terminar, já estava com seus lábios colados nos dela. As mãos apertando suas costas, querendo sentir sua pele.

Então, ele se sentou, e ela fez o mesmo. Draco a encarou como se perguntasse algo, e não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para que soubesse que a resposta era sim.

Gina foi tirando a capa que a mantinha aquecida, mas não sentiu nenhum frio por a lareira estar acesa. Podia perceber que suas bochechas ardiam de vergonha por Draco a encarar tão profundamente, mas continuava a tirar sua capa, assim como Draco já tirara seu suéter.

Logo a capa dela estava no chão, Draco já a havia puxado para junto de si, beijando seu pescoço. Gina sentia seu corpo aquecido, mas sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com o calor das chamas da lareira. Tinha a ver com Draco, com as mãos dele deslizando suavemente por suas costas, até alcançar a ponta de seu suéter Weasley.

Ela o ajudou a puxar o tecido vermelho por cima da cabeça, e viu que Draco estava ofegante. Então, deu uma leve risada. 

- Era isso que você queria ontem!

Draco lhe devolveu um sorriso maroto e como resposta à sua pergunta foi puxando a pequena camiseta de Gina novamente por cima de sua cabeça. Ela parecia estar se divertindo com ele a despi-la e se deitou sorrindo, enquanto observava ele desabotoando rapidamente sua camisa. Notou o pequeno símbolo da Sonserina na camisa que já voava longe e ficou envergonhada de seus pensamentos.

Mas logo Draco deitou-se sobre ela e Gina esqueceu-se de tudo com os beijos dele. Sentiu a mão dele sobre seu seio, e desejou que arrancasse logo o fino top que vestia para que pudesse sentir o contato da pele do louro. E nem esperando que Draco o fizesse, Gina puxou o top de si e viu que Draco sorria.

Agora, abraçados, Draco podia sentir exatamente o contorno dos seios de Gina em seu peito, ele delirava com aquilo. E não demorou muito para que descesse sua boca até os pequenos mamilos dela, a fazendo soltar pequenos suspiros. Enquanto mantinha os lábios ocupados no mamilo direito, sua mão direita apertava o outro seio, chegando por vezes, a beliscá-lo, aumentando o desejo de Gina.

A mão livre corria pelo lado do corpo da grifinória, tentando abrir a saia que ela usava. Gina soltava pequenos gemidos, estava morrendo de vergonha, afinal era a sua primeira vez. Quando Draco passou a beijar o outro mamilo, ela perdeu todo o pudor que tinha e começou a abrir o cinto dele.

Os lábios de Draco se contorceram num sorriso bobo. _"Então ela está começando a se soltar. Parece que isso vai ficar melhor" _ele pensou, desconcertado com o tamanho dos seus sentimentos por Gina. Relutantemente deixou seus lábios escorregarem pela pele de seda que ela tinha; depositou beijos molhados em torno do umbigo dela e, para piorar o estado de Gina, colocou sua língua dentro do umbigo, como se estivesse beijando-a.

Espasmos percorriam seu corpo. _"Por Merlin, como isso é possível? Como ele consegue me deixar louca só com isso! E tudo é tão bom...". _Mas ela sentia a necessidade de tocar a pele dele. Precisava de mais lugar onde pudesse senti-lo. E foi pensando assim que Gina começou a abrir o cinto que prendia as calças de Draco.

Os dois interromperam as carícias, e sem nenhum pudor, Draco terminou de tirar as peças de roupas que faltavam em si. Em nenhum momento ele desgrudava os olhos de Gina e a derretia com isso. 

Eles voltaram a se beijar, desta vez desprovidos de qualquer roupa, de qualquer barreira que os impedisse de sentir um ao outro. Mãos e línguas a percorrerem os corpos; sussurros e suspiros ofegantes; sensações que causavam delírios e gemidos.

Ela sentia cada dedo de Draco, toque atrás de toque, e se contorcia, arrancando sorrisos do sonserino, que não cansava de beijá-la. Ele gostava de cada lambida, de cada aperto, de cada carícia de Gina e ofegava, querendo mais, querendo tudo.

Gina só soube que tinha, definitivamente, se entregado, quando sentiu uma pontada de dor no baixo ventre. Soltou um gemido e Draco percebeu que não era de prazer.

- Não queria que você sentisse dor. – Draco disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Eu sei... Nós dois sabíamos que isso aconteceria. Pelo menos, eu sabia. E mesmo assim quis que isso acontecesse com você. – Gina respondeu sinceramente.

Draco estava sem palavras. O amor que sentia por aquela grifinória aflorou como um furacão: estava devastando qualquer consciência que ele tinha. 

- Eu te amo, muito mesmo... – foram as únicas palavras que escaparam de seus lábios novamente como na noite anterior. 

Ela sorriu com a menção da frase.

- Eu também, eu também... – disse ofegante, notando que ele começava a se mexer.

Draco começou a se mover bem devagar, dando tempo para ela se acostumar com tudo. Gina sentia a dor se transformar em prazer e quando deu por si estava com as pernas cruzadas atrás da cintura de Draco, puxando-o com mais força e maior rapidez, acompanhando cada movimento.

Suor. Continuava frio, mas os dois ardiam juntos, fazendo com que qualquer calafrio se transformasse em uma explosão de calor, fazendo da quentura da lareira pouco, se comparada ao fogo de seu amor.

Os corpos se moviam como um. Os sentimentos, as sensações, o prazer eram os mesmos. Uma só alma em dois corpos... Dois corações que se amavam e que se amariam eternamente.

Nenhum dos dois soube descrever o que aconteceu, mas puderam sentir intensamente. Algo explodiu com uma força incrível, varrendo a lucidez e trazendo muitas estrelas para frente de seus olhos, fazendo-os relaxar. Eles haviam alcançado o clímax e sentiam como se o corpo do outro fosse uma extensão do seu.

Draco deu-lhe um beijo e rolou para o lado. Gina se mexeu, deitando-se sobre o peito do namorado. Não tinham palavras que descrevessem o que estavam sentindo agora, mas mil pensamentos passavam por suas mentes, e se lhes perguntassem, diriam que eram o casal mais feliz naquele momento.

- Decidi que vou te assumir... – ele sussurrou.

- Eu também... – ela concordou, erguendo o corpo para encarar o brilho de seus olhos cinzentos e o contorno de sua boca em um sorriso. Então teve uma idéia, e sorriu.

- Que foi? – perguntou.

- Nada... – ela disse, ainda entre sorrisos – Eu só acho que se Naly trouxer o namorado dela por aqui, eles reatarão...

- Ora, Gina, onde foi parar a boa moça que me fez quebrar a regra mais importante da Sonserina e de meu pai, de nunca se relacionar com grifinórios e Weasley's? – falou como uma falsa repreensão.

- Essa Gina – ela disse enquanto se posicionava em cima dele – se transformou quando um certo louro, numa certa noite de inverno, em uma certa sala escondida, lhe proporcionou um certo momento, que ela nunca vai se esquecer.

- OK – falou, passando os braços por volta de sua cintura – Acho que seria bom nós repetirmos para que eu tenha mesmo certeza de que você não vai esquecer... – terminou, já cobrindo os lábios de Gina com os seus.

"N/A 2: Agradeço a todo mundo que deixou reviews na fic, quando ela era independente". =)


	3. Talvez assim

Capítulo três – Talvez assim 

Uma lágrima escorregou por seu rosto, manchando as palavras "totalmente proibida de" do pergaminho que Gina segurava. Talvez tivesse sido precipitada demais ao escrever para seus pais. Talvez devesse ter esperado as férias de Natal para lhes contar sobre seu romance com Draco Malfoy. Mas já estava feito.

Palavras rudes lhe eram dirigidas na carta, palavras que nunca esperara ouvir de seus pais. "Estamos pensando no seu bem" foi a finalização. _No seu bem._ Agora ela questionava se os pais sabiam mesmo o que era melhor para os filhos.

Talvez tivesse errado quando escondeu que Draco lhe protegera de um Dementador no dia da batalha em Hogwarts. Talvez devesse mostrar como ele não era aquele monstro que todos pensavam ser. Assim seus pais poderiam aceitá-lo, poderiam permitir seu namoro.

-Gina?

É incrível como o simples som de uma voz pode acalmar um coração. Incrível que muitos odiassem e repugnassem o dono daquela voz tão perfeita e bela para Gina. Ninguém o conhecia realmente, talvez nem ela mesma também. Mas poderia dizer o que ele não era.

-Oh, Draco... Meus pais, eles...

-Não permitiram... – chutou.

-Pior. Eles proibiram. Disseram que estão enviando uma carta a Rony também, para me vigiar. Se... se estou hoje aqui é porque Ron ainda não a recebeu. Mas eu sei que até amanhã... – ela secou uma lágrima – até amanhã ele já a terá nas mãos e....

-Nada vai me manter longe de você. – ele afirmou. – E eu disse que era precipitado mandar uma carta.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Mas você não sabe como é difícil esconder isso.

-Sei, eu também o faço. Esqueceu?

-Não... Eu só não sabia que o astuto Draco Malfoy achava difícil mentir um pouquinho. – ela disse.

-Agora sabe. – ele sorriu. – Espere até o Natal. Falarei com meus pais e...

-Oh, Draco, pare de mentir. Você sabe que com seus pais a coisa será muito pior. Você sabe que se minha família abomina o meu namoro com você, a sua família me rejeitará também. Não adianta nem tentar...

-Ora, Weasley, desde quando você desiste fácil assim? Onde está aquela garotinha que enganou um Malfoy e roubou sua capa para ir atrás do irmão bobão? – ele falou brincando, mas sério na intenção.

-Sabe, aquela garotinha faz tudo por sua família. E agora ela está contra mim.

-Então lute contra ela. – falou áspero – Podemos continuar o namoro, nem que seja escondido mesmo.

-Não. Você verá que no momento que Rony souber eu não terei mais sossego. Você verá. Acho que seria melhor se nós terminássemos tudo, se desistíssemos...

-Não! – exclamou – Não seja fraca assim, Weasley.

-Pare de me chamar de Weasley... Malfoy.

-Sabia que gosto de ver você brava? – ele sorriu.

-Sabia, Malfoy. – sorriu de volta. Um sorriso triste.

=*=

No Natal, como Gina havia decidido, tentou novamente falar com seus pais, usando argumentos novos para provar que o namoro com Draco era forte o suficiente para que ficassem juntos. Mas ao contrário do que imaginava, os pais novamente se colocaram contra qualquer envolvimento com Malfoy. E ponto.

Gina não queria ir contra a família, mas também não queria abandonar seus sentimentos por Draco. Então, se decidiu.

Foi com Carlinhos para Romênia, onde havia uma ótima escola de bruxaria no interior. Talvez assim esquecesse Draco, talvez assim pudesse aceitar o que a família estava provocando. Mas sabia que na verdade estava fugindo. Fugindo de todos.

Terminou seus estudos, sendo, alguns anos depois, uma bruxa formada. Visitava os pais nos feriados, mas decidira viver naquele país, junto do irmão. Longe de pessoas que lhe trouxeram dor. Longe de Draco também. Mas subjugara a força dos sentimentos de Malfoy...

_"N/A: Este daqui vai para o meu **pai**. Mesmo que ele não saiba que eu escrevo fics, e também possa não fazer idéia de que eu goste de Harry Potter, tamanho é o seu conhecimento pelos meus livros. Vai para ele porque, apesar deu achá-lo um pai desligado, também acho que é uma pessoa importante para mim e por ele nunca ter me proibido de fazer as coisas do meu jeito – talvez só se intrometa um pouquinho"._


	4. Não sabia

Capítulo 4 - Não sabia

Música: The Scientist – Coldplay 

Ele entrou na sala sem fazer nenhum barulho e sentou-se ao lado dela. Aquela imensidão que parecia separá-los era tão estranha para os dois e tão normal para quem olhasse de fora... Mas machucava muito.

"Ele veio aqui apenas para se sentar ao meu lado?" ela se perguntou. Não conseguia conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto, mas também não dizia nenhuma palavra para diminuir a tensão ao redor dos dois.

Ele se mexeu um pouco e logo ela sentiu a mão dele em cima da sua, mas não fez nada. Era reconfortante ter novamente um contato com a pele dele... Fazia tanto tempo que não a sentia. Ela tomou coragem:

-Eu...

Ele tirou a sua mão da dela e pôs em sua boca.

-Shhh... Não estrague isto. Não desta vez.

Ela entendeu. Então, envolveu seus braços na cintura dele e continuou quieta, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry 

_Vim para te encontrar, dizer que eu sinto muito_  
You don't know how lovely you are

_Você não sabe o quão amável você é__  
  
_

Passou-se algum tempo até que os dois fizessem qualquer movimento. Ele perguntou:

-Por que disso tudo? – ainda sem olhar para ela. Eles não tinham se encarado uma só vez.

-Eu também não entendo. Deve ser ridículo.

-Dizem que é para o nosso bem.

-Aham... É como se fizesse bem eu ficar afastada das pessoas que amo.

-Mas você fugiu de mim...

-Fugi, sim. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acabar nisso, então resolvi tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

-Ficou mais difícil, sabia? – desta vez ele a olhou. Ela tinha um brilho profundo de tristeza nos olhos, e ele sabia que também o tinha nos seus.

A visão dos olhos dele a fez sentir-se novamente mal. _"Por quê?"_ ela insistia em se perguntar. _"Por que ele vem aqui tornar tudo mais complicado e triste?"_. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente, mas agora ela não as deixou escorrer.

-Sabia. Mas você complica mais vindo aqui...

-Eu precisava ver você uma última vez. – disse voltando novamente os olhos para o chão - E valeu a pena. – ele fez uma pausa - Sabe, foi um difícil te encontrar, parece até que você é um tesouro nacional.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir.

-E eu não sou?

-É, sim. -  sorriu ele. – Mas vou ter que abandonar meu "tesouro nacional"...

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. A melancolia havia tomado conta novamente e eles não queriam proferir palavras que deixassem a situação pior.

  
I had to find you

_Eu tive que te encontrar_  
Tell you I need you

_Dizer que preciso de você_  
Tell you I set you apart

_Dizer que te abandono__  
  
_

Desta vez, ela retomou a conversa. 

-Você mentiu para eles.

-Claro, eu não podia dizer que você me queria.

-Era a verdade. 

-Mas eu te arriscaria dizendo, você sabe.

-Sei. 

Eles tinham essa mania de perguntar ou falar que o outro sabia. Era uma daquelas bobeiras que alguns casais têm. Era a hora em que só eles se conheciam.

-E por que você não mentiu?

-Minha família não é homicida...

-Sua vida é sua família?

-Sim, e você. Minha vida se resume a isso, só.

-Você tem mais coisas escondidas por aí, tem segredos.

-Talvez. Você não ia gostar de saber, não mesmo.

-Se você diz...

-Sabe...

Ele não a deixou terminar:

-Sei, sim!

-Bobo! – disse ela sorrindo. Ele adorava quando ela ficava meio brava. Adorava deixá-la brava. Mas sabia que naquele momento ela não estava nada brava o chamando de bobo, estava feliz.

-Fale...

-Eu acho que não devíamos ter começado tudo isso.

-Talvez não.

  
Tell me your secrets

_Diga-me os seus segredos_  
And ask me your questions

_E faça-me perguntas_  
Oh let's go back to the start

_Oh, vamos voltar ao início__  
  
_

Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo. Cada um pensando se foi mesmo bom terem se conhecido e aprofundado um relacionamento.

Talvez se eles não tivessem trocado mais do que ofensas, agora poderiam estar felizes com outro alguém, poderiam não estar com o coração partido, a mente vazia; ou talvez poderiam estar mais infelizes do que estavam, pois não iriam ter conhecido o amor um do outro, não teriam um ao outro. 

Pensando e pensado, sem trocarem nenhuma palavra, eles sabiam. Era melhor terem se amado e agora estarem sofrendo por isso. Qualquer coisa valia para mudar o que eles eram antes de começarem o romance. 

Pena que agora iriam se manter distantes, o silêncio seria eterno.

  
Running in circles

_Correndo em círculos_  
Coming up tails

_Ganhando importância_  
Heads on a silence apart

Cabeças em silencioso abandono 

-Eu não quero... – ela sussurrou.

-Você sabe, eu também não quero me distanciar de você, mas...

-Sei.

-Mas você conseguiu, você fugiu de mim.

-Fugi, mas eu sempre soube que iria te encontrar. Eu sabia que você me procuraria.

-Sabia?

-Aham... 

-Então por que se escondeu? 

-Não sei. Talvez para que você me achasse, ou então para eu mostrar para mim mesma que não é como era antes... não dá mais para ser como antes. 

-Não podemos voltar para o início...

-Eu sei. E desta vez, eu não vou mais te encontrar.

-Nunca mais.

Eles não estavam dizendo aquilo um para o outro, estavam tentando mostrar a eles mesmo que não havia mais solução, tentando aceitar a situação.

-É ridículo. – ela disse, começando a chorar de novo.

-Para eles não parece. Eles teimam em achar necessário; o certo.

-É o errado. Separar pessoas com sentimentos compartilhados é crueldade...

-Não é só meu pai que não tem sentimentos, não é?!

-É... parece que ninguém tem...

-Não queria te amar... – disse passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

-Eu também não.

  
  
Nobody said it was easy

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil_  
It's such a shame for us to part

_É tão vergonhoso para nós nos separarmos_  
Nobody said it was easy

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil_  
No one ever said it would be this hard

_Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil assim_  
Oh take me back to the start  
_Oh leve-me de volta ao início_

Ele não agüentou mais e a beijou. Foi um beijo calmo, contrariando totalmente a loucura por ela que tinha dentro de si. Queria que não acabasse, queria que ela estivesse o mais junto possível. Mas parecia que aquele pequeno contato de lábios era suficiente. Ele percebeu que só a presença dela era suficiente.

-Que droga... Não chore, por favor.

-Eu não consigo. Eu não entendo o que tudo isso tem a ver com sentimentos... Não entendo por que é necessário.

Ele desistiu de tentar enxugar as lágrimas dela e ficou apenas segurando sua mão.

-É necessário para os outros, para eles. Não é necessário para nós. E eles querem isso por não sentir o que sentimos, por não saberem o quanto nós iremos sofrer.

-Eles sabem que sofreremos...

-Sabem, sim. Mas nunca sentiram para saber como é, então nunca entenderão.

-Sobrenomes... Eu não queria ter esse, já que me impede de te ter.

-Devíamos fugir. Com certeza nossos sentimentos são maiores que tudo isso.

-Eles nos achariam, até se uniriam para impedir que nos uníssemos...

-Parou de chorar?

-Parei... droga. O que tem de mais eu chorar?

-Me deixa mais triste...

  
I was just guessing

_Eu apenas estava pensando_  
At numbers and figures

_Entre números e figuras_  
Pulling your puzzles apart

_Estragando seus quebra-cabeças_  
Questions of science

_Questões da ciência_  
Science and progress

_Ciência e progresso_  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

_Não falam tão alto quanto o meu coração__  
  
_

-Você já disse? 

-Disse o quê? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Que me ama.

-Você sabe, oras...

-Sei. Mas às vezes é bom ouvir "eu te amo", sabe?!

-Sei.

Ela o olhou irritada e ele riu.

-Então diga!

-Prefiro que você veja nos meus olhos.

-Não fuja...

-Você fugiu, não eu! – ele disse sarcástico. Ela não gostou.

-Você entendeu porque eu fiz isso.

-Entendi... – ele teve que admitir.

-Mas eu não entendo por que você não diz.

-Oras, - disse desinteressado – eu digo que nos amamos...

-Não é o mesmo que dizer "eu te amo". 

-É necessário?

-É sim. Escute! – ela olhou bem fundo – Eu te amo...

_"É, é importante" _ele pensou, não resistindo e a beijando de novo. Por mais que ele não se importasse em mostrar seus sentimentos com palavras, teve que reconhecer que aquelas eram necessárias. Mas não admitiu.

-Há coisas mais profundas – disse entre os lábios dela.

-O quê?

-Eu olhar para você e ver que você se preocupa comigo só pelo jeito que você franze a testa; eu sentir uma coisa quente só de te tocar; você tremer toda vez que eu aliso seus cabelos...

-Você vir me procurar...

-Viu?! Isso é importante... Palavras podem ser relevantes às vezes.

-Mas diga...

Ele deu um suspiro de "eu me rendo".

-Te amo. – fez uma pausa, a encarando e sorriu – Sabia?

Ela sorriu de novo e sentiu que ia chorar, mas disse:

-Sabia...

  
Tell me you love me

_Diga que me ama_  
Come back and haunt me

_Volte e me persiga_  
Oh and I rush to the start

_Oh e eu corro para o início__  
  
_

Ficaram abraçados. Ele tentava inutilmente fazê-la parar com os soluços, mas sabia que ela chorava por estar consciente de que ele teria que ir.

-Você vai ficar fazendo isso toda hora?

-Fazendo o quê? – ela perguntou, já mais calma.

-Chorando. Percebeu como é? Você chora, silêncio, a gente conversa, aí você chora, silêncio, conversamos de novo... E por aí vai. É como se andássemos em círculos, perdidos.

-Estamos mesmo perdidos. E no momento que você for embora tudo vai ficar mais confuso ainda. Eu vou chorar, e terei silêncio, só que desta vez nós não iremos conversar...

-É o fim...

-Me parece o começo.

-O começo?

-Sim. Nós dois separados, como no início. Nada de sentimentos.

-Sem sentimentos. Você compreende como vai ser? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. – ela abaixou os olhos – Eu não vou saber de nada.

  
Running in circles

_Correndo em círculos_  
**Chasing our tails**

_Perseguindo nossas causas_  
Coming back as we are

_Voltando ao que éramos__  
  
_

Não havia como permanecer junto um do outro. Era proibido, parecia uma ofensa para os que assistiam ao casal. Mas para eles, ofensa era não poderem se ter, não poderem ter a chance de serem felizes...

-Não vai saber de nada? – disse a olhando, confuso.

-Não. Sabe por quê?

-Por quê?

-Porque você é a razão de tudo...

-Não sabia – ele disse sorrindo.

-Agora sabe – ela murmurou enquanto ele a puxava para junto de si.

_"Nosso último beijo, nosso último tudo... Logo ele irá, e eu chorarei... Logo voltaremos a ser novamente Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy..."._

**  
I'm going back to the start**

Vou voltar ao início 

"N/A: Novamente agradecimentos a quem comentou esta song quando era independente". =)


	5. Final Feliz

Final feliz Música: Cry - Lasgo 

Naqueles dias parecia tudo pior. Andava pensando demais nela. Sofria cada vez que lembrava que nunca poderia tê-la mais junto de si, nunca poderia nem ao menos vê-la ou tocá-la.

Talvez ele até poderia aceitar mais facilmente a idéia de que ela estivesse morta, do que aceitar a certeza de que estava viva, mas longe de seus olhos. 

Tudo o que fazia, tudo o que pensava ou até o que sentia, parecia tão vazio, parecia tão inútil, sem a presença sempre alegre, sem o sorriso sempre contagiante de Gina.

Passava horas sozinho pensando em alguma possibilidade, pensando em algum erro que cometera e que desencadeara tudo o que estava vivendo naquele momento: solidão.

Brigava diversas vezes consigo mesmo por não ter tomado uma atitude mais determinada quando a encontrou. Deveria tê-la raptado, fugido para algum lugar muito distante e ignorado a idéia de que suas famílias os achariam. Talvez essa fosse a coisa certa a fazer...

Famílias. Eles tanto fizeram para separá-los, um do outro, que acabaram afastando-os dos seus familiares. Pois há muito que Draco não vivia com seus pais na mansão de seus ancestrais. Tinha se mudado para Hogsmead, tão logo voltara do último encontro com Gina. Se ele não podia ficar perto da garota que amava, daria o mesmo troco aos pais: ficariam longe do filho protegido.

Now I still wonder why did you say goodbye

_Agora eu ainda gostaria de saber porque você disse Adeus_  
You let me stand here all alone

_Você me deixou aqui todo sozinho_  
The pain inside my heart, it's tearing me apart

_A dor dentro do meu coração, está me separando_  
Cause now I stand here on my own

_Porque agora eu fico aqui comigo mesmo_  
 

Gina não se lembrava de quanto tempo fazia desde que Draco havia lhe visitado. Já não ligava para dias ou meses, quase não distinguia semanas. Afinal, o que importava se amanhã seria domingo, se ela não poderia encontrar a pessoa amada para um passeio?

Perto de Carlinhos, a jovem era sorrisos vazios e frases desligadas, mas o irmão nem percebia. Às vezes, ria de si mesma por conseguir disfarçar tão bem a tristeza que tinha dentro de si.

Quase todas as noites, quando não conseguia dormir, chorava. Lembrava de cada momento que havia passado junto de Draco, cada sorriso, cada sentimento feliz que sentira. Tudo o que não podia ter agora. 

Por mais que tivesse dito a Draco que não conseguiriam fugir, ela gostaria que ele tivesse tentado. Gostaria que tivesse tomado uma atitude e abandonado tudo para que os dois pudessem viver longe dos preconceitos inúteis dos pais. Mas do mesmo modo que ela se sentia fraca demais para enfrentar o mundo, Draco também parecia se sentir assim. E ela não o culpava.

Passou alguns dias imaginando como poderia continuar a levar sua vida, pois não sabia mais o que fazer. Acabou chegando a uma decisão. Uma decisão triste, mas ainda sim conseguiu tomar algum caminho.

  
But now I cry myself to sleep

_Mas agora eu mesmo choro para dormir_  
Only you are what I need

_Só você é o que eu preciso_  
We can make it if we try

_Nós podemos fazer isso se tentarmos_  
I am nowhere without you_  
Eu estou em lugar algum sem você_  
I don't know what I should do

_Eu não sei o que deveria fazer_  
Cause my tears will never dry

_Porque minhas lágrimas não vão nunca secar_  
And I still wonder why  
_E eu ainda gostaria de saber porquê   
  
_

Draco assustou-se quando recebeu aquela coruja. Em um pergaminho rapidamente dobrado, ele leu algumas palavras diretas, escritas por Gina. Era um bilhete por demais estranho, já que pedia para que ele fosse até ela.

Ele ignorou o leve pressentimento que sentiu, e deixou a alegria da idéia de um encontro lhe tomar conta da mente. Iria ver Virginia de novo! Aquilo era um ânimo para todas as horas até que chegasse o momento do seu encontro. Era como se o ar, que antes se mantivera seco, ficasse fresco e puro para ele pudesse respirar aliviado novamente.  

Desta vez não perderia a chance, fugiria. Iria levá-la consigo para onde quer que fosse, para um lugar onde pudessem se manter juntos. Iria lhe mostrar o quanto a amava, largando tudo.  

   
I hope that you will see how much you mean to me

_Eu espero que você veja o quanto significa para mim_  
I don't understand why you have gone

_Eu não entendo porque você partiu_  
The pain inside my heart, it's tearing me apart

_A dor dentro do meu coração está me separando_  
Cause now I stand here on my own  
_Porque agora eu fico aqui comigo mesmo_

-Gina! – ela mal tinha aberto a porta e Draco já lhe abraçara, temendo que a jovem à sua frente fosse apenas uma ilusão. Ele nem ao menos a deixou falar, juntando seus lábios aos dela, num beijo desesperado.

Lágrimas salgadas escorriam dos olhos dela, e um misto de emoções invadiam seu ser. Não sabia se ficava feliz pelo encontro ou triste por sua decisão, já tomada há alguns dias.

Por meio segundo, quando viu os olhos cinzentos do louro, antes que ele a abraçasse, Gina vacilou. Talvez tivesse tomado a decisão errada, sido precipitada demais. Não era algo nobre desistir das coisas facilmente, principalmente quando isso significava a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

-Eu... eu estava com medo que você... Não viesse... – ela disse entre os beijos ansiosos. 

-Você achou? – ele disse a abraçando. Sua alegria era tanta que não podia exprimir em palavras, ou gestos. 

-Venha aqui.

Ela o puxou para uma mesa no canto da sala, onde duas garrafas de líquidos indefinidos estavam abertas. Ele notou que ela já devia ter tomado alguns goles da bebida, pois um dos cálices se encontrava com um restinho de uma bebida levemente roxa. Fosse outro dia ou outra hora, Draco rapidamente teria percebido qual era a essência daquele líquido, mas seus sentidos estavam por demais zonzos com o encontro.

-Eu decidi, Gina. Nós vamos...

-Não, Draco... – ela respondeu triste – Não vai dar certo.

-Virginia Weasley, você nem ao mesmo me deixará falar?

Ela deu um sorriso triste. 

-Temos pouco tempo antes que Carlinhos chegue. Acho que poderíamos evitar conversas que não chegarão a lugar nenhum, entende?

Ela, com movimentos delicados, encheu os cálices com a primeira garrafa, contendo um líquido azulado e espesso. Draco só a encarava confuso, não notando o que a jovem fazia. Logo depois, tornou a encher, mas desta vez somente seu cálice, com o líquido da outra garrafa, que continha uma bebida de um tom avermelhado sangue. 

-Você não parece feliz com nosso encontro, eu não sei... – ele murmurou, enquanto pegava distraído o cálice que ela estendia.

-Estou, sim. – em alguns goles, a bebida misturada já havia terminado. – Apenas fico triste com a idéia de que este é nosso último encontro.

-Gina – ele disse apertando suas mãos nas dela, que estranhamente se mantinham geladas – Eu já disse que podemos ficar juntos e...

-Draco – ela o interrompeu – eu te amo. Sei que esse amor nunca iria se extinguir, nunca iria suportar a distância que fora imposta entre nós. Eu não poderia viver longe de você.

-E não vai! – ele falou rápido – Nós podemos ir para longe!

-Draco, eu... – ela começara a chorar.

-Não fique assim... Nós vamos conseguir, eu sei. Vamos nos manter unidos. – ele disse, a abraçando.

-Eu tomei... Tomei vinho de semente de lamiho... – disse indicando a garrafa azul.

-O que tem demais nisso? – ele perguntou irritado – Eu também tomei e... – até que ele viu.

Gina derramava o restante do líquido vermelho da outra garrafa no chão, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. 

-Entende? – ela disse.

-Gina, por favor – disse desesperado – diga-me que você não misturou. Não é sangue isso, é?

-Carlinhos trabalha com dragões, ele cuida deles, é normal que tenha algum sangue de dragão em casa. Eu sinto por ter desperdiçado a única garrafa.

Draco levantou-se, num movimento brusco, agarrando Gina pelos braços, levantando-a da cadeira.

-Por quê? – perguntou – Por que você fez isso? Por que me chamou aqui para presenciar sua morte, por quê, Gina? – um leve tom de desespero começava a surgir em sua voz.

Gina começou a chorar mais, apertando seus braços ao redor de Draco.

-Me desculpe... – ela murmurava repetidamente – Me desculpe, mas eu... Eu não conseguia mais agüentar... Precisava te ver uma última vez e...

Draco a apertou mais, dando-lhe um beijo apressado e cheio de desespero, angústia e medo. Sempre conseguira controlar ao máximo seus sentimentos, até mesmo na frente de Gina, mas naquela hora, sabendo que perderia a coisa que mais lhe importava, não conseguia controlar nada, não sentia nada a não ser algo se rasgando dentro de si, como se uma parte estivesse sendo arrancada.

Gina, pôde sentir o gosto das lágrimas de Draco escorrendo por entre o beijo. Ela nunca o havia visto chorar, nunca havia presenciado um momento tão explícito de fraqueza dele. E era por sua culpa, que sofria...

-Diga que você fez isso sem saber... Diga que você não desistiu tão fácil assim.... – ele murmurou, encarando-a com os olhos encharcados.

A visão dos olhos marejados de Draco, fez Gina tremer e se arrepender de estar trazendo tanto sofrimento à pessoa que mais amava. Pensou que talvez não devia tê-lo chamado ali, talvez não devia ter tomado uma decisão tão grande assim, de uma hora para outra.

-Eu... eu já havia planejado... Eu decidi há algum tempo... Desculpe-me, mas eu já não podia mais, eu não conseguia, Draco...

Ele ainda conseguiu dar-lhe um beijo, antes que Gina perdesse a consciência e tivesse o corpo mole e sem vida nos seus braços.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, debruçado sobre o corpo levemente gelado de Gina, mas sabia o que deveria fazer, melhor, o que resolvera fazer.

Foi até à mesa, com movimentos automáticos, como se seu próprio corpo também não tivesse mais vida nenhuma, como se nada mais restasse. Pegou a garrafa com líquido azul, despejando o que restava em seu cálice, desajeitadamente. Em nenhum momento passou por sua cabeça que talvez estivesse fazendo a coisa errada. Só sabia que queria estar perto de Gina, e se não pudesse fazer isso, era preferível não viver também.

Debilmente tentou derramar alguma gota do sangue contido na outra garrafa, mas Gina fora eficiente quando derramara o restante do líquido, para que Draco não repetisse o que ela havia feito. Mas ela julgou mal as determinações de Draco, pois ele estava disposto a tudo, agora que não tinha nada.

Procurou lentamente por alguma faca, punhal, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer um corte necessário para que seu sangue escorresse. Não queria usar magia para se machucar, queria sentir na pele a lamina afiada cortando, trazendo gotas de sangue.

Com a mão sangrando, e o cálice nas mãos, Draco foi até perto de Gina. Acariciou seu rosto com a mão machucada, manchando a pele pálida da jovem com vermelho, vermelho sangue. Tomou lentamente, o líquido, agora roxo, do cálice, e deitou sobre ela, esperando o veneno fazer o efeito esperado...

  
It's like the flowers and the bees

_É como as flores e as abelhas_  
Like the mountains and the trees

_Como as montanhas e as árvores_  
The love I feel for you baby

_O amor que eu sinto por você baby_  
Like the desert needs the rain

_Como o deserto que precisa de chuva_  
It will always feel the same

_Ele será sempre o mesmo_  
The love I feel for you baby  
_O amor que eu sinto por você baby_

Ironicamente, naquele dia, Weasley's e Malfoy's estavam unidos. Tragicamente, estavam unidos na cerimônia de enterro de um dos integrantes de cada família. Desta vez, sem nenhuma briga ou discórdia, decidiram que pelo menos uma vez, permitiriam a junção das duas famílias: Draco e Gina jazeriam em uma mesma sepultura.

Ninguém comentou a causa do suicido do casal, mas no fundo, todos sabiam serem culpados, todos sabiam serem ignorantes.  

Lágrimas de dor escorriam por vários rostos, que só agora compreendiam o tamanho do amor dos dois jovens, que só agora entendiam o quão tola fora a decisão de tentar separá-los.

Por mais que ninguém entenda o sentido disso, é certo dizer que este fora um final feliz. Pois o maior desejo dos dois era permanecerem unidos, e de uma forma ou de outra, quando finalizaram com suas vidas, acabaram juntos...

Fim

_"N/A: Obrigada por todas as reviews!"._

_"N/A 2:Eu não sei realmente quem pediu a continuação da fic _"Não Sabia",_ mas é justamente para __estes que pediram__ que eu dedico este capítulo final, e que, provavelmente, sabem disso. _

_Vai também para __Diana__, por ter gostado e me dado mais confiança para publicá-lo. _

_E também para __Vanilla__, pq betou (Mto Obrigada!), e pela ironia do 'título' do capítulo, q não foi nada propício para o fim...rs"._

_"N/A 3: Um final a la Romeu e Julieta. Não sei se ficou exagerado, não sei se ficou trágico demais. Há muito eu queria fazer uma fic com um final ao modo de Shakespeare, igual a uma de suas peças mais lindas. Mas é claro, esta fic não se iguala a ela, nada se iguala"._


End file.
